This invention relates to a tamper evident seal for a container. More particularly, this invention relates to a tab that extends from the closure along a wall of the container with a portion of the tab being attached to the container wall.
In the packaging art area, there is a continual need for techniques of packaging whereby if the packaging has been subject to tampering that this is readily discernable by the consumer. Due to the instances where various products have undergone tampering with the result that purchasers of these products have been seriously injured, there is a continual need for techniques for providing packaging with tamper evident seals. A tamper evident seal is any type of seal whereby if the package has been opened so as to subject the contents to tampering, that this is readily discernable from a cursory inspection of the package. In such an instance, the consumer will not purchase that package and will in most instances alert a store employee to the tampered item. Further, when via a cursory view it can be readily discovered whether a package has undergone tampering, this can be discovered in most instances by store personnel who are restocking shelves or who are realigning products on the shelves. The objective with regard to such packaging is to alert both consumers and store sales personnel with regard to products which may have undergone tampering. In this way, such products can be quickly removed from the shelves and tested. If upon testing it is discovered that the product has actually undergone tampering, an investigation can be initiated prior to any consumer injury.
Depending on the type of container, various techniques have been developed for providing a tamper evident seal for the container. Shrink film seals have been utilized around the neck of containers in order to alert potential purchasers whether a product may have undergone tampering. Further, many containers utilize a foil seal, which if broken, alerts purchases to possible product tampering. There are yet other techniques for producing tamper evident seals. The objective is to have an essentially foolproof tamper evident seal but yet one which has a relatively low cost.
The present tamper evident seal is very useful with regard to plastic containers. This is the case since it would be relatively easy to bond a plastic tab onto plastic containers. It also provides a technique for informing the consumer when such a container has undergone tampering. Further, with the increasing use of plastic containers for various products such as foods, medicines and cosmetics, it has been necessary to devise new and better techniques for providing the consumer with possible evidence of tampering when there has been an incident of tampering.
As has been noted, various techniques have been used in the prior art to provide for tamper evident seals. In U.S. Pat. No. 577,640, there is shown a technique for providing a tamper evident seal for bottles, such as liquor bottles. In order for the cork to be removed from a bottle, it is necessary to destroy the seal attachment before the bottle. Thus, when the seal attachment is broken, there is no clear evidence that the bottle has undergone tampering. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,151, there is shown another tamper evident seal technique for a bottle. In this patent, there is disclosed a seal which is broken at an intermediate point so that the bottle can be opened and its contents used. However, if the seal is broken at this intermediate point, there is clear evidence that the bottle has undergone tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,928 discloses a tamper proof closure for a dispensing container. In this patent, there is disclosed a seal with this seal having a frangible tab area. The seal includes a section which engages the top portion of the container and which extends downwardly along the side of the container to the bottom of the container. At the bottom of the container, the seal via the tap portion, is connected to the bottom portion of the container. To open, the tab is pulled and the seal broken. The upper portion which covers a dispensing opening can then be drawn open so that product can be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,785 discloses a tamper proof plastic cap. This cap consists of two portions. One portion of the cap sealably engages the top of a container. This first portion also has on the top thereof, a region into which a part of the second part can be engaged. The second part of the tamper proof plastic cap then extends downwardly over the first part with a center projecting section extending into the aforementioned region of the first part. Now, in order for the container to be opened, the second part must be removed. However, when the second part is removed, the second portion of the second part remains engaged in the first part. Thus, if a consumer sees a part of the second portion of the seal remaining engaged into the first part of the seal, there is clear evidence that the bottle has undergone tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,043 discloses a cigarette lighter with tamper proof protection so as to protect the cigarette lighter prior to sale. Tamper proof means consist of a tab which blocks or covers the rotating flint wheel and a cover over the flame outlet portion. Thus, in order to utilize the lighter, the tab which extends over or which blocks the flint wheel must be removed so as to make the flint wheel usable and to expose the flame portion. Thus, if the cigarette lighter does not have this mechanism in place at the time of purchase, the consumer quickly releases that it has undergone tampering.
The present tamper evident seal provides a simple technique for clearly informing the consumer when a product has undergone tampering. That is, it provides clear and convincing evidence to a consumer which container has been opened and resealed.